Title Undecieded
by jenniebo
Summary: House had a sister, who had a baby, but she is gone and he is left with her daughter to raise.
1. Chapter 1

"So the reading of the will is going to be on Friday." House's mother told him over the phone. His younger sister Isabel had died over the last week after a car accident. "When will you be getting here?" she asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. It depends on the she-devil with big chest." He responded.

"You really shouldn't talk about Lisa that way." She told him.

"I gave her a compliment, I could had said she had tiny boobs, but then I might have to pay attention to what she is saying verses the heaving of her bosom." He responded.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." She said and hung up the phone.

House spent the next twenty minutes trying to find away around the proxy server to look up internet porn, when Cuddy entered his office, "So when were you planning on asking me to go to the funeral and reading of your sister's will?"

"Oh six weeks from never, what's the password to get around this? You know I don't work well with out my naked ladies, preferably hot naked ladies, patients and nurses aren't as responsive as you would think to some action in the rooms."

"You're not getting the password, and your sister?"

"Ok, well maybe I should try 'useless vagina'." Cuddy put her hands on her hips and didn't look too pleased, "Of course that wouldn't be it, you're too clever then to make the password your nick-name."

She rolled her eyes and headed back out the door, "Be back Monday."

House arrived at the airport at 6:30am for his parent's house. Seven hours later, the taxicab was pulling up the street of his childhood. He paid the driver and sat on the stoop of his parent's house. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go in and see his parents and his niece. So he sat outside, like he had done several times as a child, just sitting there wishing his sister was going to pop out behind a bush and announce it had all been a cruel joke, but after forty minutes, she hadn't jumped out from behind the bush. He would had continued sitting there if his niece Rebeka hadn't come outside.

"Hi." She said to him as cheerily as she could. Rebeka was only three years old, and didn't really understand that her mother was dead.

"Hi Becky." He said flatly.

She looked at his cane, "What for?"

"Poking little girls who ask too many questions." He said in a stiff tone. Little tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh come on, there are worse things then being poked. You could be old and bitter like Dr Big Boobs."

They probably would have sat and talked for a little while longer, but Mr. and Mrs. House came out the front door. "Gregory, when did you get here?" he asked his son.

"I don't know, mom, when did your hips spread beyond repair?"

"What?" Rebeka asked.

"It means Uncle Greg is going to be spending a lot of time in his room." House Sr said.

The next couple of days were a bit of a blur; by Friday House had been subjected to a barrage of relatives and mourners, neither of which he had any patients for. At 3 O'clock on the dot, Isabel's lawyer knocked on the door. House, deciding his sister's will was nothing of interest to him, took Rebeka to get ice cream. When asked why he was being so nice to her, he replied that little girls are chick magnets.

When they returned the lawyer was still there, his mother was crying, and his dad looked a little confused. "Dr House," the lawyer started, "are you aware of your sister's intentions for Rebeka?" he shook his head no, "She left her most prized possession, her daughter, to you."

"Are you sure she wasn't drunk when she made that decision?" he demanded.

"No, Ms House wanted you to take care of her baby."

"But I don't know the first thing about babies, why didn't she leave her with our parents?" he asked.

"Ms House said that she didn't want to force her parents into raising children again in their retirement." He said. "She told me that there was no one in the world who take care of Rebeka better then you." He said trying to comfort him.

"Then either the world is even more crappy then I remember or my sister was a basket case."

Rebeka had been in the other room and over hearing things, "You no want me?" her sad blue eyes, just like Isabel's, just like his, starred up at her.

"Of course I do Becky, I just don't know what to do you with you or where to put you, or if I could remember to feed you, and then Dr Big Boobs would have a field day…." He had started rambling and only stopped when Rebeka began to cry. Everyone looked at him with sad hopeful eyes, piercing blue from his parents and puppy dog brown from Mr. Melvin, the lawyer. "Fine. If it will get everyone to stop looking at me like that, I'll take her."

Before he knew it, it was Sunday and time to go home. His mom had spent hours on the phone with the airline to get his tickets updated to accommodate Rebeka as well. Mr. Melvin had told him her stuff would be mailed to him with in the next week, so there they were, sitting in the back seat of his parent's car being driven to the airport. "Ok, son, now you call us as soon as your plane lands."

"Yes Mommy, and can I please stay out past curfew just this once, oh please please please?" he asked in that sarcastic house tone of his.

"Greg," his father started, "don't be so rude to your mother, she has put up with a lot from you over the years and considering what has happened in the last couple of weeks she doesn't need any more."

"Sorry." He mumbled. After a minute of silence he opened the car door, "Ok Becky, lets go fly in a big steal bird." She didn't quite understand what he meant but followed her into the terminal anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where?" she asked him as they rode in the taxicab back to his apartment.

"We're almost home. Then we can get you some dinner." He told her. The cab driver stopped in front of his house, he paid the man, and took Rebeka's hand. "Ok Becky, we're home, what do you want for dinner?"

She didn't say anything, just looked nervous and started sucking on her thumb. "No Becky, don't suck on your thumb, I'll have to spend thousands of dollars in braces if you do." Slowly she removed her thumb from inside her mouth. "Good." Quietly they walked up to the front door.

"Here you go Becky. Now what do you want for dinner?" he asked her. She remained silent. He took her little bag and put it in the spare room. After that he went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Inside were two bottle of beer, half a muffin from five weeks ago, and what appeared to be cheese that had sat there for sometime. "Chinese it is." He said to himself.

Forty minutes later there was a knock at the door. After paying the man, he went back to the living room where Rebeka had still yet to say or, for that matter, do anything at all. "Here." He said putting a tray of take out on the coffee table for her.

Twenty minutes had past and she still had yet to even take interest in sweet and sour chicken. Giving up already on his parenting skills he decided to call the only girl he knew that wasn't Dr Big Boobs. "Listen, Cameron, I know you're probably busy….but, I need a favor."

"What is that?" she asked on the other end of the line.

"I can't get Becky to eat, talk, or do anything other then stand in the living room." He said.

"Becky? Whose Becky?" she asked.

"My kid. Or rather my sister's kid, who in a week will be adopted and then be my kid instead of my ward."

"I'll be right over." She said in a shocked and mildly confused tone. Fifth-teen or so minutes past in uncomfortable stillness until finally a knock came to the door. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Rebeka just stood there and said nothing.

"Its about time, you're a woman, go figure this out for me." He pointed to his niece.

"Hi, nice to see you too." She said in a sarcastic tone. Cameron walked over to where Rebeka was standing, she kneeled down to get eye level with her, "Hi Becky, my name is Allison. That's a pretty dress you're wearing." Still nothing came from the little girl, "How old are you?" Still nothing. "Do you like chicken?" Not surprisingly she didn't say anything. House just sat on the other side of the room, arms folded over his cane deep in thought, trying to find something physically wrong with his niece/daughter-to-be. Cameron looked at the doll she was clutching tightly in her left arm. "Who is this?" she asked.

Amazingly that sparked something in Rebeka, "Ana." She said quietly.

"Ana is has pretty blue eyes, just like you." She told her. "Where did you get Ana from?" she asked. Rebeka pointed to House with her free hand.

Cameron gave him a puzzled look, "What I can't go shopping at Toys'R'Us every once and a while?"

She looked confused for another moment, and then refocused her attention on Rebeka. "Why did he get it for you?" she asked.

"Christmas." She said.

"Do you like Christmas?" Cameron asked.

"Now that's a stupid question, every kid likes Christmas, they get presents and to act bratty if they don't get the right present." He said in the 'You're a moron, why did I hire you?' tone.

"Are you hungry Becky?" she asked. Rebeka nodded. Cameron picked up the little plastic fork, put a small piece of sweet and sour chicken on it, dipped it in the sweet and sour sauce and put it close to Rebeka's mouth, which remained shut, "Oh come on Becky, its yummy." Still her mouth remained tightly closed. "If it is yucky we'll take you out to eat some where, ok?" Rebeka nodded and opened her mouth. Not unexpectedly, she spit it back out.

"Yucky." She said.

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" Cameron asked.

"M."

"What's M mean?" House asked.

"Probably McDonalds, you know, with the giant M?" Cameron responded. House rolled his eyes, "Where's her coat?" she asked.

"I think it's in her suit case, out in the hall." House got up from his chair and hobbled over to the small suitcase and riffled through it until he found her coat. "So you're driving right?" Cameron had planned on going home, sense they had had a break through and knew what to get her to eat, but changed her mind at this invitation.

"I guess so. Where is her boaster seat?" he pointed toward the door. Cameron took Rebeka's hand, "Ok Becky, lets go to M."

And that's where my brain shuts down. Sorry if it sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron carried Becky into the McDonalds, while House limped behind them, Becky smiled, "M'Nuggets?" she asked quietly.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm going to guess she wants a chicken mc nugget happy meal. Is that right?" Becky nodded. "Ok then." They walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to McDonalds want to try a snack-wrap?" the teenager asked.

"No thanks. We need a girl's Chicken Nugget Happy Meal, a number seven, and House do you want anything?" Cameron asked as she turned to him.

"No, I ate my dinner." He said flatly.

"Ah was it Daddy's night to cook and he made blackened spaghetti?" the employee asked. She saw the look on his face and quickly changed to, "One chicken nugget happy meal, with girl toy, and one number seven. What do you want to drink with those?"

"Becky will have juice." House interjected, "I'm not staying up all night long cuz she is hyped up on caffeine and sugar."

"And I'll have a Sprite." Cameron added.

"Put her down already, its not like she can't walk." House told Cameron.

"Fine." She gently let Rebeka to the floor where she still held on to her hand.

"Here you go ma'am." Said the casher as she handed Cameron a tray of fast food.

"Thanks."

They sat in a both inside the restaurant. Cameron ate while Rebeka just played with her toy. "Becky, eat." House commanded her. She looked sad and scared.

"You're really no good at this." Cameron told House, "Becky, you need to eat your dinner before you play with your toy, here, eat a French fry."

Rebeka wrapped her small hand around a fry and began to eat it. "Well I am so glad your such a guru on mini-people." He said sarcastically.

After eating most of her Happy Meal Rebeka pointed to the play area, "Play?" she asked.

House shook his head, "No Becky, its late, we need to take you home and put you to sleep." He looked over at Cameron, "Isn't that right?"

Cameron hadn't had any desire to be involved in House's argument with his niece but seeing as she was put in the middle of it and knew that agreeing with the child would get her yelled at or fired she agreed with House, "Yes, Becky, you need your rest."

Rebeka fell asleep in the car on the way back; Cameron carried her into her new room and placed her on the bed. "Where are her pajamas?"

"Probably in one of her three bags." He said flatly. While Cameron riffled through her things House went and collected Ana and placed him on the pillow next to her. After quickly changing her into her pajamas Cameron left.

With Cameron gone, House went to the tv to watch some Tivoed General Hospital for a couple of hours. All was seemingly going fine until about an hour after he had fallen asleep, Becky began screaming at the top of her lungs in the other room. House awoke, popped a pill, and then realized where the screaming was coming from.

Grasping for his cane he made his was as fast as he could over to her. "Shhh, Becky, stop crying. What's wrong?" But, unsurprisingly, she didn't respond and continued to cry. House checked her vitals but there was nothing physically wrong with her. No fever, her pulse was normal, and she didn't have any obvious things wrong with her. "Becky, you've got to tell me what's wrong or I can't fix it."

She still didn't respond past cries. Eventually House gave up and just sat next to her and began to rub her back. "Shhh Becky, its ok…you're ok….everything is fine…." He continued like this for about twenty minutes until she had fallen asleep once more.

sorry if this continues to suck hard core...just filling the time until another chapter of my new favorite story gets posted.


End file.
